Amarte eternamente
by borboleta
Summary: e uma short HH espero k gostem. Harry matou Voldemort mas morreu, Hermione amao e agr sem o amado ao seu lado ela segue o unico caminha k lh resta:suicidio.


Ela estava sentada no parapeito da janela da ala hospitalar, o cabelo ondulando ao sabor do vento, caindo-lhe em cachos pelas costas. Os joelhos encostados ao peito e uma mão a segurar a cabeça, lágrimas eram derramadas dos seus olhos castanhos amendoados. Olheiras enormes estendiam-se por baixo dos seus olhos e o corpo febril movimentava-se para trás e para a frente num movimento constante, cíclico. A sua cabeça estava quente e parecia que ia estourar, mas ela não se importava, tentava apenas esquecer-se de tudo, tentar esquecer de tudo para poder viver outra vez.

O choro tornou-se convulsivo e as lágrimas que antes ela tentava reprimir caiam agora livremente. Colocou uma mão no peito e abriu a boca tentando a todo o custo respirar e não conseguindo, sentia-se sufocada, enquanto na outra mão apertava a camisola dele junto ao corpo.

"Porquê?", era a única pergunta que ainda fazia para si, "porquê ela"," porque ele", porque tinha que o perder logo agora, logo agora que tinham descoberto que se amavam.

Desceu do parapeito, a respiração cada vez mais ofegante, tentando inspirar cada vez mais e mais ar mas sentindo-se cada vez mais sufocada. Despiu a bata branca e vestiu uma roupa, a camisola dele por cima. Queria tanto que ele estivesse com ela ali para poder abraça-la, não estava… saiu da ala hospitalar e em meio aos tropeções saiu do castelo para os jardins, para poder ve-lo mais uma vez, uma ultima vez.

Enquanto caminhava até ao seu encontro decidiu passar num lugar antes, um lugar maravilhoso.

Sentou-se debaixo daquela árvore e lembrou-se daquela noite, o vento soprou suavemente e ela fechou os olhos e no meio da suavidade com que aquela brisa lhe tocou, ela sentiu como se ele estivesse a toca-la outra vez..

Flashback:

_Era uma noite estrelada, algumas nuvens no céu mas poucas. Debaixo da capa dele tinham saído escondidos para ir dar uma volta, para ela e ele poderem esquecer os problemas._

_Sentaram-se debaixo daquela mesma arvore. Ele abraçou-a pelos ombros e ela encostou a cabeça no peito dele, olhando as estrelas e a lua, enquanto ele a olhava, enrolando de vez em quando um cacho dela no seu dedo._

_-Harry…_

_-Sim _

_-Não tens medo? – perguntou olhando-o, olhos tão verdes e brilhantes…_

_-Do quê?_

_-Da profecia, dela acontecer, não tens medo de…morrer…_

_Ele não disse nada, o silencio foi a sua resposta, limitou-se a olhar a lua e as estrelas, como ela fizera antes. Os pensamentos voando rápido._

_-Harry…_

_-Mione…não penses nisso, ainda falta algum tempo, não te preocupes sim?_

_-Como não? E se tu não voltares, o que vai ser de mim, de nós? Eu não te quero perder…_

_-Não vais perder eu vou estar sempre contigo, onde que esteja, eu prometo que não te abandono, nunca._

_Ela encostou a cabeça outra vez no peito dele, sabendo que as coisas não funcionavam assim, como queria que ele não se metesse naquela guerra…e se ele morresse, o que seria dela? _

_Ele ouviu um soluço escapar-se da garganta dela e levantou-lhe o queixo, olhando-lhe nos olhos molhados. Limpou-lhe as lágrimas cuidadosamente, como se fossem pequenas pérolas e abraçou-a, sussurrou-lhe no ouvido:_

_-Vai ficar tudo bem e aqui ou na eternidade eu estarei contigo…sempre, Mione somos amigos à tanto tempo, aconteça o que acontecer nunca te irei esquecer…eu amo-te._

_-Eu também, amo-te meu amigo, meu irmão…_

_Ele afastou-se dela._

_-Não! – e colocou dois dedos sobre os seus lábios calando-a – não é isso – ela olhou-o confusa._

_Ele levantou-lhe o queixo e encostou os seus lábios nos dela, abraçando-a com força, uma mão na cintura dela. Ela fechou os olhos ao sentir o contacto dos lábios dele e entreabiu a boca dando permissão para que o beijo se aprofundasse. Agarrou-o pelo pescoço, possuída de repente por um impulso e encostou-o na árvore. Ele beijou-a mais e mais, cada vez com mais ardor. Ele passou uma mão pela barriga dela, fazendo-lhe círculos e ela arrepiou-se toda enquanto pensava que ele a conhecia melhor que ninguém._

_Ela abriu os olhos de vagar, maravilhada e encontrou os verdes dele presos nos dela, brilhando intensamente, sorriu._

_-Harry…tu…nós…_

_-Sim Mione e foi maravilhoso_

_-Maravilhoso…sem duvida… _

_-Percebes porque vais estar sempre comigo Mione, para onde quer que va? Porque eu amo-te._

Fim do Flash-Back

Aquele momento tinha sido maravilhoso, único. Esqueceu a guerra naqueles segundos em que apenas se limitou a contemplar os olhos verdes dele. E agora, estava ali sozinha, sem ele. Odiava a vida, odiava-a com todas as suas forças. Perdera dois amigos, o amor da sua vida, perdera-os e ela continuava ali. A vida decidira leva-los a eles, mas deixara-a viver para sofrer pela desgraça que se tinha abatido sobre eles, sobre ela.

Fechou os olhos com força e sentiu uma lágrima cair. Era como andar no escuro, sem direcção. As sombras perseguiam-na, aterrorizavam-na, ela procurava uma luz, mas ela não existia. Sentia-se perdida, sem rumo, a paz não existia, apenas a instabilidade, o medo, a solidão. Sentia-se mergulhar num lago gelado, que lhe anestesiava os sentidos, que lhe gelava o corpo e o coração. A vida escorregava-lhe pelas mãos, não sabia que caminha escolher.

A vontade de sonhar invadia-a de repente, achou a oportunidade de esquecer e puder viver:sonhar, mas logo se dava conta que a realidade é mais forte e não a larga, tudo volta.

Flash-back:

_Sentada no parapeito da janela do seu dormitório ela esperava ansiosa pela volta dele, rezando com todas as forças para que ele volte são e salvo. Alguém bate à porta do seu dormitório e a porta abre-se. Um rapaz de cabelos ruivos entra._

_-Mione, o Harry chegou. _

_Ela saltou rapidamente do parapeito e sem dizer mais nada sai do dormitório e corre para os jardins. Lá, o Director e os Aurores estavam reunidos com sorrisos no rosto. Quando ela chegou, eles afastaram-se e no meio deles, ela viu-o. O cabelo negro, estava um bocado mais comprido e os olhos verdes brilhavam por ve-la, embora mostrassem muita dor bem no seu interior. Sorriu como à muito tempo não o fazia e correu até ele. Sentiu o corpo dele contra o seu, as mãos dele nas suas costas, percorrendo todo o seu corpo. Deixou-se estar nos braços dele durante algum tempo e depois tocou os seus lábios, beijando-o com saudade, amor._

_- que saudades…_

_-E eu tuas, pensei que nunca mais ias voltar para mim. _

_Ele sorriu, o sorriso dele…quanta falta sentira daquele sorriso…_

_Nesse momento, Rony chega e ele foi o único que o viu. Todos os outros estavam atentos ao encontro do casal, mas ele tinha-o visto pela curva do pescoço dela. A sua primeira reacção foi sorrir para ele, mas o outro não sorriu. O ruivo tirou a varinha do bolso e num movimento rápido o feitiço é proferido. Ele, ao se aperceber do que aconteceria e sem tempo para fazer nada, abraça-a e põe-se à frente dela. Sentiu o contacto do feitiço contra as suas costas como um murro e cai no chão. Ela apenas viu todos correrem para eles, e um auror acertar o ruivo com um feitiço. _

_Ela abraçou-o com todas as forças, enquanto ele no chão começava a perder os sentidos, devagar._

_-Não!_

_Lágrimas caíram, ele não poderia morrer agora. Ele passou a mão pelo seu queixo, sussurrou um "amo-te" e ali no chão ela viu-o morrer, fechar os olhos para a vida. Abraçou o corpo dele contra o seu peito ainda não acreditando…oh se pudesse tinha-se posto à sua frente._

Fim do Flash-Back

Sim, tinha-os perdido aos dois e agora estava sozinha. Levantou-se, iria ve-lo, ve-lo uma ultima vez.

Ele estava deitado, quando foi ter com ele, aquele era o sitio onde ela podia ve-lo, onde podia estar mais perto dele fisicamente. Ele não abriu os olhos…não podia. A sua pele estava branca e o cabelo negro caia em madeixas pela sua face e ela estava ali apenas parada a olhar, a memoria daquela noite magnifica vagando pela sua mente.

Os seus corpos colados um no outro, procurando calor, mexendo-se ao mesmo ritmo, ao mesmo som do vento e da chuva que caia lá fora. Os lábios dele perto do seu ouvido, gemendo loucamente por ela… o seu perfume inebriando-a, e uma montanha de sensações envolvendo-a. A noite mais bonita que tivera em toda a sua vida, a noite em que eles se uniram para sempre tornando-se apenas um, em que se amaram incondicionalmente…sim, uma noite maravilhosa.

Olhou para ele, não iria esperar mais, queria estar com ele, era ansiedade. Sorriu pela primeira vez em muito tempo e lágrimas caíram dos seus olhos como caíram da primeira vez que estivera ali.

Uma chuva fininha começou a cair e ela aproximou-se para tocar a pele dele…mas o braço caiu-lhe, sem coragem. O tempo parecia ter parado quando a lamina cortou a sua pele e o sangue escorregou pelas suas mãos até cair na terra e desfazer-se com a agua da chuva.

Olhou a noite de repente e então percebeu, não havia volta, estava tudo acabado. Já não se perguntava porquê, já não procurava saber respostas, apenas esperava ansiosa que chegasse o momento certo. A raiva já não a consumia, o ódio não se manifestava.

Sentou-se no chão, para quê lutar? Estava tudo perdido. Não estava arrependida do que fizera, fazia tudo de novo se pudesse…se isso lhe revelasse o caminho para estar com ele.

Sorriu pela ultima vez ao olhar em volta. Então, a escuridão apoderou-se dela e ela simplesmente…morreu.

Quando a sua consciência voltou e ela abriu os olhos, viu-o. À volta o vazio…a eternidade, finalmente. Olhou-o, tentou tocar-lhe mas teve medo, medo de não ser verdade, de ele não estar ali, de ser apenas imaginação. Mas era verdade e ele provou-lhe, ao tocar-lhe.

**N.A- oi, bem aqui tem uma shortfic H/H espero que tenham gostado mandem reviews independentemente da opinião….bjs pa tds.**


End file.
